Escape - A Clark KentLois Lane love story
by Alley McNally
Summary: Trapped inside a dome with no hope of escape one must find the embrace of another.


Hey all, this is Allie here. Bringing you a special one shot about two of my favorite characters in the world: Clark Kent and Lois Lane. It takes place during the events of Convergence. When they were stuck in the Dome/Bubble. There is no escape beyond the embrace of another. So, they shed their inhibitions and make a new life. Which sounds a bit more saucy then it really is. Sorry, detailed descriptions of their loving making just didn't fit in this story. It worked far better without. It still is a bit saucy, just not what I intended. I like what I created, but I will admit that it was not the creation that I intended to make. It is not like my first love scene. It is it's own beast. And that's okay.

I should warn you that this story is unedited. I simply did not have the time to edit it. So, pardon it's imperfections. Enjoy!

 **ESCAPE**

 _A CLARK KENT/LOIS LANE LOVE STORY_

Clark Kent didn't know what to do with himself. He was powerless, useless, and so utterly vulnerable. A month ago he had been sealed inside this bubble. Along with Lois and thousands of others. A bubble that seemed to exist outside normal space time. Any attempt to escape failed. They were sealed in with barely enough to survive. Which they managed to do somehow. Even if there was no end in sight.

Somehow Lois managed to the best of the situation. She found them a new home, make connections with the locals, and start the process of building a new life here. How she did this, he did not know. She was his hero. For even in the darkest hour she shined brighter than the sun.

He gladly pushed himself to the limit for her. Whether it was organizing food supplies or taking turns on the neighborhood watch it did not matter. He did whatever she asked of him. What else could he do? He was caught in her orbit! There was no escape. Not that he wanted to anyway. He loved being by her side. He loved watching her work.

That would sometimes spill out into lovemaking that would last for hours. Clark would do anything she told him to do without question. He wanted to please her and make this dark reality a little bit better. For here, he did not have to worry about hurting her. He could make love to her, without reservations, without fear. He did not need a single ounce of Kryptonite. He could just let go and be with her.

He didn't think about her conceiving. He thought that was impossible. He was a kryptonian, she was a human. There was no way to conceive. Even if his powers were not active. So, he didn't bother with protection. He just filled her up whenever she commanded him to. God, did he love doing that. He should have questioned it a bit more, but he wasn't honestly thinking about the future. Just about escaping that horrible reality even for a minute.

So many times, she pushed him on to the bed then rode him like a horse. She would yell at him to go faster and faster as they tumbled down together. Eventually, they would asleep in each other's embrace. They never realized what they were really doing. What they were creating. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered other than escape. If their bodies couldn't escape then their souls would. Even if was for a few hours. They were free! It was enough to keep fighting another day. To not give up hope.

When three months passed and Lois still hadn't had a period then they realized their mistake. She was pregnant in a place where no child should be born. A place without a future. Without hope. A place where any weakness was seized upon. Where a woman might die in child birth. Where trained doctors were at a premium and medications were almost non-existent. Sure, there was plenty of food somehow, but there wasn't enough drugs. It seemed that their 'benefactor' choose not to supply that. So, whatever they had they had before the dome spirited them away. Even with rationing, that would not last. Already, gangs had stolen the lion's share of it. What was left was strictly controlled. Only the most dire patients with a glimmer of hope would get any. If there was a problem there was almost no chance of Lois getting any help.

Yet, they did not try to end the pregnancy. Ironically, this was their best shot to having a child. With no yellow sun their child would be powerless. Most of the risks involved half-kryptonian were negated by this dome. Lois was no greater danger than any other pregnant woman here. So, long as she was careful then she had a shot. She could carry this baby to term.

So, they opted to continue as they were. Building a life here and fighting for what was right. Then in the evenings they would make love. Their spirits would be freed and things would seem alright. Even if it was for a moment. Sure, it became more difficult as her belly grew, but they made due. Just as they always did. As they always would do. They were together. That's what mattered.

Still, as the months went by they couldn't help, but be swept up in the reality that they were about to be parents. Their son or daughter was on the way. A miracle they never thought possible. It gave them something more precious than words could ever express: It gave them hope. The rarest commodity of them all! There would be a better tomorrow. One made by better by family.

When her time came he was there. To watch over her and guide her as she created new life. It was an agonizing process. Watching her be in pain and not being able to stop it. Even his newly returned powers couldn't help her. She had to do most of the work. As it had always would be. The woman had to carry the biggest burden. It wasn't right, but there was nothing that Clark could do about it. He just coaxed her through it and guided his son into the world.

"Hello, Jonathan. I'm your father, Clark Kent."

* * *

 _ **That's it for this story. Sorry, that it is so short, but it felt right to end it here. I hope that you enjoyed it! Take care!**_


End file.
